mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burwa
The''' Demographics of Burwa''' is about the demographic features of the population of Burwa, including population growth, population density, ethnicity, education level, health, economic status, religious affiliations, and other aspects of the population. Demographic trends After a slow trending population growth during Communist Jarradia, the population of Burwa has dramatically increased. From 2002-2011, the population had grown by over 1 million, resulting a 45.1% increase. Burwa is one of the few states, along with Burkslvania, that has a nearly-homogenous population. The population density is 37.4 km² (96.9 sq mi), making it below average in the Jarradian Union and the United States of Jarrad. Ethnic minorites include, Russians, Romanians, Hungarians, Italians, Chinese, French, Georgians, Austrians and Japanese. Other Eastern European ethnics and former USSR countries have arrived in Burwa, mainly in the 2000s, resulting high growth annually. Most Jarradians in Burwa, are Jarradian Orthodox's. Burwa is the only state in the United States of Jarrad to ban Jesus Christ and christianity in its home land. The Jarradian Orthodox religion had originated in Burwa, assumed as around the 2nd to 3rd century. The state is also the first to adopt the Jarradian Orthodox religion. 99.4% of the state are Jarradian Orthodox's. There has been a problem of a massive population boom due to high birth rates, low deaths, low emigration, large amount of foreigners and residents from Burnica placing themselves in Burwa. The Census Bureau predicts the state will continue with extremely high growth rates, and expects Burwa to have 7,462,000 people by 2050. Historical population Vital statistics 1 the high number of deaths in 1988 is related to the Das Classica earthquake. Ethnic groups Languages Jarradian language is the national language of Burwa. 99% of the population speak it. Other languages recognised is Romanian and German. The Romanian language is used in many areas. 1% of the population speak it as their mother tongue, but 29% know Romanian fluently. It is also used in education, 96% of adults say it is important for their child to learn Romanian, especially the fact the two nations have close bonds. 75% of Burwanese people can speak fluent English. CIA World Factbook demographic statistics Data from CIA World Factbook, unless indicated otherwise. Age structure :0-14 years: 18.4% (male 361,303/female 246,034) :15-64 years: 69.1% (male 1,165,254/female 1,112,032) :65 years and over: 12.4% (male 191,320/female 217,896) (2011 est.) Median age :Total: 32.6 years :Male: 30.4 years :Female: 34.9 years (2009 est.) Urbanization :Urbanization population: 81% of population (2008) :Rate of urbanization: 0.6% annual rate of change (2005-10 est.) Sex ratio :At birth: 1.21 male(s)/female :Under 15 years: 1.50 male(s)/female :15-64 years: 1.04 male(s)/female :65 years and over: 0.87 male(s)/female :Total population: 1.09 male(s)/female (2008 est.) HIV/AIDS :Adult prevalence rate: 0.0% (2007 est.) :state comparison to the country: 66 :People living with HIV/AIDS: 900 (2007 est.) :country comparison to the world: 66 :Deaths: less than 10 (2007 est.) :state comparison to the country: 66 Demonym :Adjective: Burwanese Religions :Jarradian Orthodox 99.4%, Muslims, Jews Atheists and other religions combine as a total of 0.6% Literacy :Definition: age 15 and over can read and write :Total population: 99.9% :Male: 100% :Female: 99.6% (2001 census) Education expenditures :6.8% of GDP (2012) :state comparison to the country: 13 See also *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad *Demographics of the Jarradian Union External links Census site Category:Demographics of Burwa Category:United States of Jarrad